The Way of the Wolf
The Way of the Wolf was the tenth of the clan books, and the first source book which details the Ronin, his deeds, history, and customs, in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game, and the tenth in the Way of the Clan series. It was released in April 2000. Credits * Written by: Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman * Additional Material by: Ree Soesbee * Game System by: David Williams and John Wick * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Carl Frank, Edward James Krings and Daniel Moenster * Artwork Prepress: Brendon Goodyear * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editing: Janice Sellers, D.J. Trindle * Interior Layout: Steve Hough Table of Contents Prologue (page 4) * Fiction with Nanbu Tzurui, Nanbu Tsuchiya, and Hanoshi. Chapter One: The Unfettered Ronin (page 8) * Excerpts from the journal of Ikoma Hidemasa. * Excerpts from the letters of Miya Yoto to his niece, Yumi. * Excerpts from the journal of Kaiu Suman. * History of the Blazing Gullet Tribe written by Mik'think'thanatch, recovered from a gnawed tree limb floating in Aka Mizu-umi. * Excerpts from the reports of Ide Ashijun, Magistrate]. * "Ronin, an essay by Hamuko. * Anonymous scroll tucked into a copy of Kakita's The Sword. * Life as a Lone Wolf Chapter Two: The History of the Wave Men (page 18) * Types of Ronin ** Ronin-Born ** Wealthy Retainers ** Discordant Samurai ** Dishonored Samurai ** Dead Master ** Musha Shugyo ** Ronin Agent :: "Siege" :: Tetsuka * Employment ** Mercenaries ** Honored Advisors ** Priests ** Teachers ** Merchant Yojimbo ** Village Wardens ** Criminals :: Muhomono * Legends ** The First Ronin ** Oishi ** Sun Tao ** Fuyari and Nanashi :: Junkei :: Masatoyo :: Inazuma * Ronin Organizations ** Yugoro's Hordes ** City of the Rich Frog ** Nanashi ** Toturi ** The Kolat ** Bloodspeakers :: Ryhodotsu * Ronin Shugenja ** Learning Magic * The Yotsu family :: The Book of Sun Tao * Famous Battles of the Ronin ** Ronin in Battle ** The Official Record ** The Battle of Cherry Blossom Snow Lake ** The Five Nights of Shame ** The Battle at White Stag ** The Battle of Kenson Gakka ** The Battle of the Cresting Wave ** The Battle of Sleeping River ** The Battle of White Shore Plain ** The Night of Falling Stars ** The Battle of Kyuden Kitsune and the Night of a Hundred Deaths ** The Battle of the Rolling Waves ** The Battle for the City of the Rich Frog ** Battle at Nightingale Village Chapter Three: Character (page 46) * What is a True Ronin? * Clan Ronin and Traits * New Skills ** Kuenai ** Hisomu ** Instruction * New Advantages ** Musha Shugyo ** Patron ** Personal Mon ** Provincial Hero ** Silent * New Disadvantages ** Bounty ** Broken Daisho ** Dark Fate ** Forgotten Training ** Heimin ** Unhygienic * Ronin Bands ** The Eyes of Nanashi ** The Machi-Kanshisha ** The Forest-Killers ** The Weavers ** The Tessen (Iron Fans) ** The Broken Guard ** Scales of the Carp ** The Sword of Yotsu * Ronin Shugenja ** The Order of Isashi ** The Fortune's Grace ** Cult of the Blood-Red Moon Chapter Four: Who's Who (page 62) * Who's Who Among the Ronin ** Toturi ** Mikio ** Dairya ** Ginawa ** Hasame ** Naka Kuro ** Toku ** Shotai ** Tohaku ** Hisa ** Tzurui ** Kado ** Mikaru ** Yotsu Seou and Yotsu Seiki * Ronin Ancestors ** Chiroru ** Miyuko ** "Rezan" ** Hiro ** Sun Tao Chapter Five: Character Templates (page 84) * Retired Vassal * Ashigaru Fraud * Lost Heir * Wandering Duelist * Wave-MAn Assassin * Wandering Komuso Appendices (page 99) * I: Life on the Waves ** How to Survive as a Wave-Man ** Life on the Road *** Gempukku *** Seppuku *** Weddings *** Duels *** Service ** Equipment ** Using Ronin in your Campaign * Appendix II: Recent Developments ** Toturi's Call to Arms :: The Twelve Ronin ** The Scorpion Ronin ** The Fall of the Akodo ** The Akodo Ronin :: Saigorei * Appendix III: Magic ** Spells of Naka Kuro *** Kuro's Fire *** Facing Your Devils *** Rise from the Ashes *** The Path Not Taken *** Clay Horse ** Nemuranai *** Fukushu (Revenge) - the Fourth Iuchiban Blade *** The Armor of Sun Tao *** The Jade Goblets of Taira *** The Koebi Jitte *** Fan of Command * Appendix IV: Miscellaneous ** Ronin Villages *** Second Chance Village *** The City of the Rich Frog *** The Village of Gold *** The House of the Green Koi *** The Village of the Nightingale ** Nanashi Mura :: Takuan * Map of Nanashi Mura Ronin Character Sheets (page 125) Way of the Wolf